


Date: Me, Please

by Idzzdi



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, M/M, Pining, Pining Harry, Teacher-Student Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-25
Updated: 2013-12-25
Packaged: 2018-01-06 03:30:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1101869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Idzzdi/pseuds/Idzzdi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“I'm on time,” Harry says proudly, grinning down at his teacher.<br/>“That's great, you know. There's some people who come in on time ever day. Imagine that.”<br/>“No need to get all sassy on me,” Harry grumbles back. “I brought you coffee.”</p><p>or; Harry is Louis' student and obssesed with him, leaving little naughty notes on his paperwork.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Date: Me, Please

**Author's Note:**

> Kindaish based on this: http://hannahazza.tumblr.com/private/71133762759/tumblr_mlpnvhY9ei1qe82j9
> 
> (Also, I still don't know how to work links on here, so if anybody does PLEASE tell me, I'm a despereate demon child, thanks)

„I know I'm late Mr. Tomlinson, no need to scold me,“ Harry almost sings as he pushes into the classroom a couple of minutes after the last bell. The teacher glares at him with his mouth half open and huffs at Harry's words.

“This sort of inappropriate behavior will not be tolerated in my class,” Mr. Tomlinson tells him with a stern voice, squaring his shoulders in an effort to make up for the fact that his student is more than a head taller than himself.

“You could give me detention,” Harry suggests brightly. The teacher only waves him off though and Harry saunters to the back of the room where plops down onto a seat in between his mates with a sigh.

“Morning, man,” Niall mumbles from his left with his cheek pressing against the table top, still half asleep.

“Seriously,” Liam hisses from the other side, shaking his head. “You two are the worst. He's going to give all of us detention if you don't pull yourselves together.”

“Geez, Le _yum,_ ” Niall frowns, lifting his head a tiny bit. He clears his throat and lowers his voice as the teachers proceeds with the lesson. “He's not going to give us detention, because you're the best student this school has ever had and Harry must be his favorite or something, because he can pull off _anything_ without getting into trouble with Mr. Tomlinson.”

“He does give me angry looks,” Harry chirps in, grinning widely.

“Yeah,” says Niall “but you love to have a nice wank over the thought of how he'd spank you with that look on his face, so it hardly counts.”

“You think he'd be into spanking?” Harry asks, his features lighting up.

“Jesus Christ,” Liam sighs from besides him and Mr. Tomlinson throws them an angry look over his shoulder so Harry only giggles a bit and they shut up for the lesson.

 

~

 

When the lesson is over Harry hangs back a bit and tells Liam and Niall to go ahead.

“I'll meet you in the lunch room,” he says as he packs up his books extra slowly. Liam gives him a worried looks, tsk-ing disapprovingly. Niall only grins.

When the classroom has cleared Harry slowly walks up to the front and comes to a halt next to the teacher's desk, grinning down at the man who is sorting through some papers.

“That was a brilliantly interesting lecture today, Mr. Tomlinson,” he says brightly, cocking his hip to side a bit, even though the man doesn't even bother looking up.

“You couldn't be arsed to listen for half a minute, Harry, so don't give me crap about the lesson,” Mr. Tomlinson says back, his eyes carefully fixed on the papers he is sorting through.

“ _Language_ , Louis,” Harry gasps with a chuckle, leaning against the desk with his hip and finally forcing the man to look up at him.

“Don't call me that.”

Harry only grins.

“I like the way you have to get on your tippy toes to write on the top of the board,” he says somewhat dreamily.

The teachers scoffs at him. “Well I like the way you leave the room after class.”

Harry laughs at his words, though the man looks conflicted like he hadn't meant to say those words, because obviously it's quite inappropriate for a teacher to say something like that, but he can't take them back very well either, because that would be a perfect assist for the younger boy. Harry doesn't care, he can take anything as an assist.

“Like watching me sway my bum, don't you?” he asks and of course the teachers denies it right away, but Harry pushes off the desk anyway and slowly saunters towards the door, making sure to sway his hips ridiculously. When he reaches the door and turns to look back over his shoulder Louis is staring at him; _of course_.

“Have a good day, Louis,” he says with a smile, winks at the man and waltzes off towards the lunch room.

He finds Liam and Niall sitting on a large table filled with countless chattering people and squeezes in between them.

“How'd it go?” Niall asks, toying around with the cap of his water bottle.

“Found out that he likes my bum,” Harry says proudly, trying to ignore the disappointed and horrified look on Liam's face.

“Harry, this is so inappropriate,” the oldest boy says for what Harry thinks might be the hundreds time. “He's a teacher. And you're a student and you really shouldn't-”

“Li,” Harry sighs, placing one of his hands comfortingly on Liam's shoulder. “He's a grown up man. He can make his own decisions.”

“Yeah, but Harry-”

“And besides,” Harry says loudly, talking right over Liam. “He's making it hard enough for me.”

Liam gives an approving little nod at that, but Niall only scoffs.

“Damn right, he does. How come you're not tired of chasing him yet? He's not too bad on the eye I guess, if you're into blokes that is. But man, it's been like three months and you're still not anywhere near his dick.”

“Don't remind me,” Harry growls. “It's just that.. I don't know. I feel like.. maybe he likes me?”

Liam scoffs at that.

“No, no. Not like..” Harry tries, flailing his arms through the air, at loss for words. “Not like he _likes_ likes me, but like he wants to? It's what Niall said earlier. He doesn't ever give me detention, he never sends me to the guidance office. He doesn't flunk me.”

“He's probably _scared_ of you,” Liam grumbles, munching on his sandwich angrily.

“Or he secretly likes you,” Niall agrees in a way that Harry knows is only to humor him, but he still appreciates it.

 

~

 

Three days later Harry decides to take a different approach with Louis and instead of coming to class late and wounding the teacher up, he decided to go in early. So early in fact that he's the first in the classroom.

Louis is already there of course, sitting at his desk writing a note or maybe grading some papers, Harry can't really tell. He shuffles into the room until he reaches Louis' desk and clears his throat to get the teachers attention.

The man looks up at him and his eyes widen comically, like he's seen a ghost.

“I'm on time,” Harry says proudly, grinning down at his teacher.

“That's great, you know. There's some people who come in on time _ever day_. Imagine that.”

“No need to get all sassy on me,” Harry grumbles back. “I brought you coffee.” He holds up one of the two to-go cups he holds in his hands and then sets it down onto the desk right in between Louis' hands.

“I don't drink coffee.”

“Yes, you do. I saw you drink it in the teacher's lounge before,” Harry says, nudging the cup closer towards Louis. While he speaks he realizes that he might have sounded rather crazy. “I wasn't watching you or anything,” he adds quickly and Louis looks more and more reluctant to drink the coffee Harry brought him.

“Harry, you should just take your seat,” Louis says calmly, giving Harry a small smile.

“No, look. It's just coffee, for God's sake.”

“Give it to Liam. Or Niall. Maybe he'll stay awake for once,” the teacher says with a soft smile and Harry only glares at him, refusing to take the cup back.

The door bangs open and a group of three girls who are in Harry's class as well come in, chattering loudly and laughing together. Louis gives Harry one last look, pushing the coffee away from him as he gets up from his seat and fumbles around with some cables by the beamer.

Harry glares at the back of Louis' head, then at the cup of coffee on the desk, leaves it untouched and goes to find his seat in the back row.

The class room fills slowly, but Harry has his eyes fixed on the teacher all that time and watches him stack some papers and flip through some books. When he comes back to his desks he takes a look at the cup and glances carefully towards the back of the room. Their eyes meet for a second and Harry thinks maybe he's just gonna take the coffee and enjoy it but instead he picks up the cup, takes two quick steps towards the door and throws the coffee into the trash can.

Louis shuffles back towards his desk, but Harry's eyes stay fixed on the trash can. It was _just coffee_. It wasn't even meant to be flirty or inappropriate, but just friendly. Harry had stopped to get himself coffee and thought of Louis and well. Why can't he just take a friendly gesture?

If Liam would have brought the coffee Louis surely would have taken it, Harry thinks sourly as his friends take the seats besides him, mildly alarmed by his early attendance.

Harry is a foul mood throughout the whole lesson and doesn't even have the heart to hang back after class. He likes to think that Louis shoots him a confused look when he shuffles out as one of the first students.

 

~

 

A week passes before Harry can forgive Louis for throwing away the coffee, and it's only because the teacher looks extra cute in his tight trousers and button-up shirt, with his hair effortlessly swept to the side.

To everyone's surprise Harry has almost made a habit in showing up on time and now makes it to class on time at least two times a week. It's an improvement.

It's a nice Tuesday morning with only a few weeks left until the semester is over and summer is finally there. Harry hasn't even thought about revising for the finals yet, but unfortunately Mr. Tomlinson has.

“To help you prepare for this year's finals,” he says, handing out sheets up side down, which is always a bad sign “we're going to have a ten minute pop quiz every other day, from now on.”

Harry groans at the announcement and he's not the only one. Nobody seems quite ready for a test yet, except Liam of course, who flips the paper over right away and starts filling in all the corrects answers.

Niall and Harry share a quick look and Harry wants to laugh, because it's ridiculous how little he's going to know. He flips the paper over anyways and stares at the questions. Yeah, he was totally correct. He wasn't going to be able to answer any of these. Not his fault really, he thinks. Louis is just too cute to pay attention.

He thinks about writing that on the paper, but then decides that Louis probably wouldn't appreciate that and turns to the question, planning to at least read through them and make some good guesses before giving up completely.

In the end he decided on a nice A-B-C-A-B-C pattern for the multiple choice part and a variety of random technical terms he thinks to have picked up during the lessons for the fill in the blanks sections.

“Two minutes left, and please don't forget to fill out the head,” Louis announces and Harry takes a look at the top of the paper. He fills in his name and goes to fill in the date when an idea strikes him. He grins at the line as he writes.

He's still grinning as Louis collects the papers back from them and the teacher shoots him a confused look, but Harry only keeps grinning and can't wait for the next lesson to get their tests back.

 

~

 

The next lesson the confused look is gone from Louis' face and instead his look is unreadable and Harry can't tell whether that's a good or a bad thing. Louis doesn't say much either as he walks around their desks and hands the papers back.

When he finally makes it to the last row Harry is sitting on the edge of his chair, grinning excitedly.

“Excellent work,” Louis tells Liam as he hands him the text back. “Really, I'm very impressed.” Liam only gives him a shy smile.

He hands Niall his test back rather wordlessly and normally Harry would turn to check what grade Niall got, but Louis is standing right in front of his table now, only his test left in his hands.

“Harry,” Louis says, gazing down at the sheet of paper in his hand, his lips pressed together tightly. “I want you to stay back after class.”

Harry couldn't grin wider at that, beaming up the teacher happily while the man doesn't spare him a second glace, sets down the test and walks back to the front.

“Oh, what did you do now?” Liam sighs and snatches the test from Harry's hands. The boy only grins as Liam scans the score and the mark.

“You got zero points,” he says, sounding awfully impressed.

“What?” Harry asks, spluttering out a laugh, grabbing the paper back to take a look himself. Even knowing nothing at all it's quite hard to get absolutely no points. He had to have guessed _something_ right.

“Wait, you got a couple of those right,” Niall says, tracing his fingers down the multiple choice answers.

“Oh, yeah,” Liam agrees “you got five and half points here, but.. he took them away from you again for- Oh for God's sake, _Harry_.”

“What, it's _clever_!” Harry tries to defend the mark in the top right corner.

 

Name: _Harry Styles_ Date: _Me, Please._

 

Niall is cackling away next to him, but Liam is glaring, rolling his eyes and pursing his lips at the same time.

“I don't think he liked it,” Niall giggles, biting his lip in an effort to keep at least a little quiet,

“He can't take five and a half points from me for getting the date wrong, can he?” Harry protests quietly, glaring at the test angrily. If that is Louis' way of flirting back he is being quite stupid. And if he doesn't want or mean to flirt back he is even stupider.

Harry is angry.

“Guess we'll see after class, yeah?” Liam says comfortingly and Harry gives him a small smile, appreciating that Liam doesn't completely hate him for yet another stupid and inappropriate thing he did.

 

~

 

Niall and Liam offer to stay back with him after class but Harry shoos them away, saying that if Louis is to say anything positive he surely won't in front of others. None of the boys really believe there is a chance Louis will say anything positive at all, but Harry at least wants to hear what Louis has to say about the.. comment.

So he packs up his books and the trots to the front to stand by Louis' desk, patiently waiting while the man marks down something and puts away some papers.

“So,” he starts after a while and Harry perks up at him, giving him a small smile. “I'm afraid your scores were too low on the quiz and I'm gonna have to give you detention. Is Friday at three okay with you?”

Harry blinks at him once, then twice. The silence drags on until Louis clears his throat awkwardly.

“Harry? Friday?”

“I-” Harry starts, swallowing hard. “Yeah, okay.”

“Okay, Friday then. Oh, and you might wanna study a bit more for the future tests to come. You know they _are_ gonna be part of your grade, yeah?”

Harry only swallows again, looking anywhere but at Louis as he slowly turns around and then walks out.

Just around the corner Liam and Niall are waiting on him, grinning widely at him as he approaches them.

“And?” Niall asks, waggling his eyebrows at him.

“So bad?” Liam asks as he sees at the dull look in Harry's eyes.

Harry only shrugs. “Remember last year, in biology class? When we learned that thing about that one gene or chromosome or whatever that makes you want to have sex. And makes you aware of others wanting to have sex with you?”

“That's a hormone, Harry,” Liam says softly, patting his back.

“Yeah, whatever. Louis doesn't have it.”

“Oh, hm.”

“What did Mr. Tomlinson say then?” Niall asks, tugging them all forward a bit, closers towards the lunch room.

“Nothing, really. Gave me detention, because my scores were too low.”

“Maybe he didn't see it?” Liam tries.

“He took points from me for it.”

“Oh right, well..”

“Maybe!” Niall chirps in, grinning widely. “Maybe he's given you detention to ravish you then and bend you over his desk to fuck you.”

Liam and Harry both stare at him.

“What! I- I have seen porn like that some time. It was good,” the boy tries to defend himself, but Harry has already turned away from him.

“Yeah, don't really think that's it. Maybe he just.. doesn't like me. And that's it.”

 

~

 

On Friday Harry walks Liam and Niall to the parking lot and sees them off before returning to the school and shuffling down the long hallways to Louis' classroom.

He knocks and waits for Louis to call to open the door. When he shuffles in he finds the teacher perched over his desk, looking up something on his laptop.

“Ah, come in Harry,” he says, waving the boy closer and gesturing towards one of the chairs in the front row.

“Hello, Mr. Tomlinson,” Harry says politely as he takes a seat and starts pulling out his notebook and a pencil. If Louis thinks anything strange of it, he doesn't mention it.

“So am I retaking the test or copying from the textbook or?” Harry asks, looking up at the teacher. The older man gets up, walks around the table to lean back against it while facing Harry.

“I just wanna talk to you, for now.”

“Okay,” Harry replies tentatively, putting the pencil down and folding his hands on the table. “What about?”

“I think you know very well what about. The note on the test, Harry. This needs to stop. I am your teacher. And I have to run your tests by the guidance office. Do you know how inappropriate a comment like this looks?” He pauses and Harry only stares back at him.

“I'm really flattered by your approach, so thank you. But it's inappropriate and it needs to stop.”

“How is it inappropriate?” Harry asks, glaring at him. He had wondered this so many times already. Inappropriate, _inappropriate_. Everybody always says it is, but _why_?

“I am you're teacher, Harry,” Louis says, fiddling with his fingers. “And you are my student. It's frowned upon. And forbidden by law. I could lose my job.”

“We wouldn't have to tell anybody. I can keep a secret, you know.”

“This isn't up for debate.”

“Because it's inappropriate or because you don't _want_ it to be?” Harry challenges, leaning forwards in his chair.

Louis only grimaces, his lips pursed together tightly as he crosses in his arms in front of his chest.

“It's unimportant, Harry. This conversation is over.”

“Oh right, so now it's _unimportant_. You were the one who wanted to talk about it,” he spits, leaning even further forwards until his stomach pressing against the desk in front of him tightly.

“I thought we'd be able to talk like two adults-”

“Right.” Harry huffs out a bitter laugh. “But I'm a _child_ , because I'm your student.” He pushes up from his chair and grabs his notebook to pack it away hastily. “Well, aren't you lucky that in two weeks I'm not your student anymore! Let's see if we're capable of holding a conversation then,” he grits through his teeth angrily as he pushes past Louis and towards the door. He half expects to be called back, for Louis to be in teacher mode again and to tell him that detention isn't over yet.

But Louis doesn't call. And Harry know whether that's a good or a bad thing.

 

~

 

Louis called him a child so Harry thinks it's okay for him to act as little mature as he likes.

He gives Louis the silent treatment.

Which- Well, they didn't necessarily talk a lot before, but Harry makes sure to be absolutely lip locked around him now. He doesn't participate in class (which he hadn't done a lot before either, but well), he doesn't disturb, he doesn't hang back. He even studies for the stupid tests so he doesn't get detention again.

Liam and Niall are impressed, while at the same time a little concerned with how cold Harry has turned on their teacher.

“So you just stopped thinking he's hot?” Niall asks one day during lunch. It's a little over a week after Harry's detention and only a few days left till the summer holidays, so they're sitting outside during lunch, soaking in the sun.

“No, he's still hot as fuck,” Harry says back with a small grin. “But he's also a dick and he thinks I'm a _child_ , so.” He shrugs and blinks at Niall through the bright sun light.

“You _are_ a child compared to him,” Liam butts in with a careful tilt of his head.

“Am not,” Harry protests, giving Liam a pout. “He's not even five years older than me.”

“Yes, Harry-” Liam starts, but Niall interrupts them with a loud sigh.

“I feel like we've had this conversation a million times already,” he says and well, he's right. “Four more days, yeah? And then we'll be gone from this school.”

“Yeah,” Harry agrees, closing his eyes against the sunlight. He doesn't quite know how to feel about the last few days he'll get to see Louis.

Ever.

 

~

 

The next day is their second to last in Louis' class and they're taking their finals. Liam helped Harry study so he doesn't feel completely unprepared. Still his goal is not failing, instead of getting an A+ which seems to be Liam's goal, who is revising a few last details just before they take the test.

Harry chats with Niall until the bell rings and carefully avoids looking to the front where he can see Louis moving up and down from the corner of his eye. It's unnerving.

When the bell rings and the general chatter dies down Harry ends his conversation with Niall and slowly turns to the front, expectantly eying the teacher who is holding up two stacks of papers.

“There's A and B versions of this test, so don't even bother copying from your neighbors,” is all the teacher says before he starts distributing the papers and Harry lets out a quite groan. He can hear Niall doing the same. After all there is a reason why Liam is sitting in between them today.

When Louis gets to the back Harry makes sure to be busy sharpening his pencil so he doesn't have to look up as the teacher places the test on his table.

“You may start now,” Louis says then and walks back to the front. Harry flips the test over and frowns.

 _Version C_ , it reads.

“What the hell,” he mutters as he turns to carefully gaze over at Liam and Niall's sheets. Liam has _Version B_ and Niall _Version A_. They're both scribbling away already and Harry thinks screw it, because he sure doesn't care if Louis thinks the three of them are so capable at cheating that they need three different versions.

He schools his features to show no reaction at all and suppresses the urge to look up and check whether Louis is looking at him. Instead he bends down a little lower a reads through the first question, set on answering as many as possible.

In the end he does quite well he thinks. Or pretty good at least. Decent maybe. Okay, not great at all, but at least he's still got ten minutes and there's only two questions left.

The second to last is so complicated Harry doesn't even understand the question, so he skips right over it.

The very last one is longer then the others and doesn't quite fit it.

 

“ _Given is a situation in which a teacher has been quite a dick to his student, even though he secretly quite likes him and just doesn't know how to say so. Given is also that the student is very attractive and that he's not going to be a student of that teacher for much longer._

_Question: Would the student like to go out with the teacher?_

_[ ] yes_

_[ ] no”_

 

Harry just stares at the question for the longest time, blinking at it rapidly. Louis can't be serious. _Louis can't be fucking serious_.

“Five more minutes,” said man says in that moment, pulling Harry back into reality. His fingers tighten around the pencil as he marks down a big black cross in the “ _yes_ ” box. Then he writes “ _You're an idiot_ ” next to it with three exclamation points.

For a moment he contemplates going back to the top of the test and checking his answers, but instead he decides on circling the word “ _dick_ ” and putting a nice drawing next to it. Next he underlines the words “ _the student is very attractive_ ” and writes “ _flattery will get you everywhere_ ” next to it.

Lastly he writes “ _I sure hope you don't have to run_ this _past the guidance office_ ” and puts his phone number for Louis to call, before flipping the test over. Louis calls time a few seconds later and starts collecting back the test.

Harry tries to keep a straight face, to look stern as he hands Louis his test, but the teachers flips it over right away, his eyes darting to the bottom of the page and then he's grinning and Harry is grinning too. And maybe he doesn't care at all if he failed this test, because he knows for sure that there is at least one answer he got right.

**Author's Note:**

> Feedback is AWESOME!
> 
> Find me on tumblr! ----> hannahazza.tumblr.com


End file.
